


Crushed

by Larry_say_relax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Time, Fisticuffs, Knotting, M/M, Pining, Rutting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, moping, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_say_relax/pseuds/Larry_say_relax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a gentle baby alpha. Louis is a savvy prickly omega. A brief meeting in a club bathroom sets off a longing in Harry that threatens to crush him when the boy of his dreams flees, leaving Harry with no way to contact him. When they meet again it's love at second sight, but Harry's parents have other plans for their son. Featuring Liam and Niall as Harry's alpha schoolboy squad, Zayn as Louis' omega partner in crime, and a few more familiar faces to round it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed, I'm sure I'll be back to make corrections. Enjoy!

“MUM!” Harry shouted up the stairs, “I’m leaving now!” Anne Twist’s voice drifted down from the second floor.

“One o’clock, Harry. No later! Have a good time.”

“I know, I’ll be on time.” He fiddled with the lapels on his charcoal second-hand blazer as he glanced into the full length hall mirror one last time. Painted on black skinnies, check. Scoop-neck white tee, check. Gemma’s old, scuffed black boots, check. His eyes sparkled with anticipation and his hair fell in soft dark curls and waves, just barely brushing his jaw. His phone pinged again as he shook his hair out then pushed it to the side. He worked his phone out of his pockets. The text was from Liam.

_were hear comeeeeee onnnnnn._ Harry rolled his eyes fondly, and headed out, locking the front door behind him. 

Liam’s beat up old Toyota was parked at the kerb in front of the Styles residence. Apparently too full of energy to stay inside the vehicle and act like normal people, Harry’s two best friends were horsing around in front of the car, lit up by the headlamp beams. Harry charged them and tackled the pair, sending them all into a pile in the front garden. Niall, who wound up pinned beneath the other two boys, bellowed out: “STYLES YEH BETTER SAVE SOME OF THAT ENERGY FOR THE-” Liam clapped a silencing hand over his mouth. He hissed out. 

“Shut up, Niall! If somebody tells my parents what you’ve told me they’ll ground me for life!” Harry’s eyebrows shot up as he rolled off the pair and onto his back, squinting at them both. 

“Wait, what?” He sat up, picking bits of grass from his hair. “What are you talking about?” Liam sighed.

“Niall swears up and down that there are gonna be loads of omegas at this club.” Just uttering the very word ‘omegas’ was nearly too much for Liam. His nostrils quivered as his eyes widened. “God, what if there are?” He began smoothing down his tee shirt, then faffing with his hair. Niall jumped in.

“Mate, there will be. My cousin goes all the time, he told me there’s always loads of em’ there.” Harry rolled his eyes, scoffing softly.

“Right, girl omegas.” He shrugged. But Niall shook his head.

“H, I’m sure there’ll be boys, too. He knows you’re coming with us, he said you’d have a crackin’ time. ” Harry perked up at this. If there were boy omegas at the club, well then. _Well then what?_ , a tiny, tinny little voice inside his head taunted. He’d never admit it out loud, but Harry knew for damn sure that if he got an omega alone he wouldn’t even know what to do with him. Like…he’d _know_ what to _do_ , but he wouldn’t have a clue how to go about getting to it. He didn’t know how to talk to them, or how to even introduce himself to one. And anyway it’s not like he’d just want to, like, jump on one as soon as he met one, _gross_. He wasn't a chauvinistic pig, he respected omegas and betas. They weren't just potential sex partners to him. He frequently fretted about his lack of familiarity with omegas. He didn't want to finally meet one and risk saying something stupid, or even worse, something insulting. He didn’t want to offend anybody, and he certainly didn’t want to get himself slapped. 

For the zillionth time he silently cursed the school system for separating the omegas from the general high school population from the age of 12 on. Omegas, once they reached that age, were shipped to another facility altogether where they learned many of the same things the betas and alphas were taught, along with other life skills they would need once they were mated and had children. Omegas and alphas were too distracted by each other back when the courses were mixed, and there had been numerous instances of non-consensual sex on school grounds. Where the omegas’ learning focused on the things they would use to help create happy homes and marriages for themselves, alpha learning primarily focused on providing for their mates and families, as well as the importance of consent. Unfortunately, many alphas thought the idea of needing omega consent in order to mate was a joke, a law that didn’t apply to them. Harry was not one of them; he took the necessity to obtain consent very seriously. Or at least he would, if anybody would ever want to have sex with him at some point.

Harry sighed. He hated being the youngest. It seemed as though nobody was ever going to want to mate with him. Even Niall was halfway through 17, and Liam was only a few weeks shy of 18. Both of them had messed around with several beta girls. Liam had even nearly had sex, he'd been naked in bed with a girl and everything. Harry himself was languishing at 16 years and 5 months and had yet to even be kissed. He was maturing rapidly but the massive, beefy alpha boys at school were a constant reminder that he was still a baby, not old enough or big enough to even step onto the playing field, let alone make a move to prove himself worthy of the term Alpha. This was another reason for the omegas being removed; there had been far too many vicious fights on school grounds, some ending tragically. Harry had heard that while they stood back and kept quiet, some of the omegas had provoked the fights with simple body language, encouraged them, and felt flattered by them. While he found that idea distasteful, he supposed one couldn’t really fault them. He imagined it must feel wonderful to be desired. He generally spent the majority of his day wishing somebody desired _him_ , so. Well, a boy-somebody. 

There was no shortage of beta girls who made no secret of the fact that they fancied him, and a smattering of boys as well. None had caught his eye though, and the few he’d attempted to speak to had either just giggled foolishly and hidden behind their textbooks or didn’t have anything interesting to say. Harry imagined that if he could just meet a boy omega, they’d instantly click, not just on a sexual level, but on an intellectual and emotional level as well. Niall was always telling him that he was ridiculous and setting himself up for disappointment, however Harry was stubborn and clung to this hope. Having never seen, let alone met, a boy omega, this brand new information Niall had brought forth had sent Harry’s thoughts into a riot of excitement. So much so that he was startled out of his thoughts when Niall kicked at his foot.

“Styles, are you gonna spend all night rolling around in the grass, or are we gonna go get some-” Liam silenced him with a look. Niall rolled his eyes. “You know I don’t mean it! I’m just tryin’ t’get him motivated!” Liam shook his head.

“As the oldest, I feel like I need to remind you that you shouldn’t speak about omegas that way, it’s dir…dar…” He frowned. Harry piped in as he stood, dusting himself off.

“Derogatory!” Liam flashed him a thankful grin.

“Right! Derogatory! If you say it when you’re playing, it could slip out when you aren’t, then you look like a right dickhead.” Niall sighed as he got to his feet. 

“Liam, yer a good cunt, but sometimes you can be a bit of a downer, if I’m being honest.” And with that he made a bee-line for the passenger seat of the car and hopped in. He laughed at Harry’s indignant squawk of outrage.

“Heeeeeyyyy! You didn’t call it!” Niall cackled jovially.

"I didn’t have to, possession is nine-tent’s o’ the law! Google it!” Harry pulled out his phone and waved it threateningly; 

“Maybe I will!” Instead, he clambered into the back seat and settled in. Liam was last, climbing into the driver's seat and turning the key until the engine choked and gargled to life. The three boys cheered, and then they were off.

***

As they were stood in the queue outside the venue, Harry was nervous. He knew there was nothing to be anxious about, he _was_ an alpha after all. But Harry had always had a different temperament. Even as a very young child, he’d always been what his mum called ‘tender-hearted’. To this day it remained a non-issue at home; rather it was looked upon fondly. But at school it was an entirely different story. While the teachers generally seemed to look upon it as an endearing quirk, the majority of the students viewed it as a flaw, a weakness.

Many of them openly sneeringly referred to him as beta, while some of the more aggressive alphas enjoyed shoving him into walls or banks of lockers while taunting him with questions such as had he taken a knot yet? Was he looking forward to being mated? Had he remembered to take his suppressants that day? With so many young alphas crammed into one space, it was no wonder that there were frequent bursts of aggression blowing up. Harry was an easy target for bullies, though there was plenty of conflict that occurred daily that didn’t involve him.

While he was sat in class daydreaming about the boy of his dreams, he knew it was weird that he was so much less bellicose than other alphas, that he was a bit more interested in cuddling than shagging, longed for conversation and discussion on equal footing with his mate, as opposed to commanding and demanding. The last thing he wanted was a passive mate who sat home all day, waiting for him to come home each evening. He wanted a mate who would explore the world with him. He wanted a _partner_ , not a vending machine or an incubator. He fretted and worried that there weren’t any boy omegas out there who valued or desired an alpha with gentle traits, that it wasn’t even a _thing_ to maybe be attracted to an alpha like him.

For the second time in less than an hour Niall jostled him back to the present. 

“Harry, what’s going on with you, mate? Do you not want t’be here? You’ve been a million miles away all night.” Harry looked at him, and quickly saw that his friend was concerned, not annoyed. Liam jumped in. 

“We can take you home if you’ve changed your mind, H.” Liam’s eyes were soft and kind.

He quickly shook his head.

“Sorry. Just a bit nervous. I’ve never seen a boy omega.” Liam and Niall nodded, even though they both already knew this. Their situation differed enormously from Harry’s; they saw girl omegas all the time. At the shops, the cinema, on the bus, at restaurants. But boy omegas were rare. There were none that they knew of in their village. Liam had gone to the London Zoo with his parents the previous summer and had seen loads of them. He’d alerted Harry immediately via text, however his mum had angrily confiscated his mobile when she caught him trying to take a sneaky photo of one to send. He hadn’t gotten it back until they were in the car headed home. 

He had spent countless hours describing what he had seen to both Harry and Niall, both of them thirsty for any information he could provide. Niall might be straight but still, such a rarity was interesting to him. For Harry, the very idea that there might be even just _one_ inside was enough to render him a bit breathless and set his knees wobbling a little. He might actually get to talk to one, or even dance with one. Liam gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Mate. You look amazing tonight. You have nothing to be worried about. If you see one you like, you’ll pull.” In that moment Harry was so grateful for his friends. They knew that this was a big deal for him. There hadn’t been a club-type venue for the younger crowd in the village in ages, and Liam’s parents didn’t allow him to take the car to Manchester at night, not with the temptation of alcohol looming. This club had opened four months ago, but Harry’s parents hadn’t allowed him to go until tonight, and Liam and Niall had voluntarily waited until Harry could go with them. They were the best mates a boy could have and he knew he was lucky to have them. So he joined in with the playful jostling and shoving until suddenly they were at the front of the queue. Harry watched with a pounding heart as his hand, appearing to operate of its own volition, shakily held his ID up to the bouncer. There was a curt nod, and suddenly they were in. 

The pulsing lights seemed to breathe in time with the thump of the bass, which seemed to be emanating right from the center of his chest. The air was thick with so many different scents: sweat, adrenaline, arousal. He felt giddy with it, so excited by the unfamiliar scents and sounds that even the sight of so many massive, thick-necked, arms-bulging alphas wasn’t enough to deflate his mood. Head swimming, he allowed Niall to nudge him toward the bar, Liam in front of him leading the way. Once there, Liam ordered them each a pint. Harry took a welcome pull from his and it was cool and crisp and delicious. He necked a bit more as Liam led them around the perimeter of the dance floor to an unoccupied table. They settled in, and Harry finally ripped his eyes away from the crowd and surveyed his mates’ reactions. 

They were both clearly just as over-stimulated; Niall’s eyes were wide and starry, the lights flashing and reflecting in a kaleidoscope of bright blue. Liam’s eyes had already locked on a tall brunette across the floor with a thick shoulder-length mane and legs that never seemed to end. He downed the rest of his pint and nodded toward her. 

“I’m going to dance with her.” Liam had never had an issue with confidence. He put his glass down and wiped his upper lip on the back of his hand and strode across the space, weaving in and out of swaying gyrating bodies until he reached the girl and her knot of friends. He struck up conversation easily and Niall punched the air enthusiastically.

“Get in, Payno! Well, I’m off to try me luck! You should too, H. Don’t you dare spend t’night sitting here necking pints.” Niall was on his feet, giving Harry a one-armed hug, then scarpering to find himself a dance partner. Harry watched him go, then turned his attention back to the dance floor. He watched as the mass of bodies writhed and roiled sweatily, as the music drummed through him, as couples hooked up and danced, snogged, fucked off to the bar for more drinks. He finished his own pint, feeling a bit sullen. He didn’t see any boys that appeared to present as omega. Not a single one. He tried to quell his bitter disappointment. He should have known better, he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. 

He sighed and stood and worked his way back to the bar and ordered a drink. A vodka orange, which was what Gemma and her mates drank at uni. The lager had already gone through him, plus he’d had quite a bout of nerves outside-he needed a wee. He ambled around until he found the restroom and made his way inside. As the door clicked shut behind him, the noise of the club dimmed considerably. He sighed again and walked over to the urinals and had a wee, then went over to the sinks. He’d just splashed a bit of cold water on his face when his nose twitched. 

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, a little stitch of a furrow appearing between his eyes. He exhaled and inhaled again, catching a scent so delicious his mouth went wet. That’s when he heard it, a low voice with a thick accent coming from the farthest toilet cubicle.

“Lou, honestly, how am I meant to help you if you won’t fucking hold still?! Stop it!” And a moment later, a sugared rasp with a sharp edge sniped back cattily.

“Go ahead, Z, pull them tighter so I can use me own trousers to fuck meself! Ugh, they’re tight enough!” The door swung open and when it did, the scent came rolling out in full force, a honeyed wave nearly knocking Harry to his knees. Hot buttery caramel laced with something else, something dark and musky and sensual. Harry reached out to brace himself on the lip of the sink, knocking his pint glass to the floor. He heard it shatter as though from a million miles away. He heard the second voice again, and though he dared not turn around, he raised his eyes to look into the mirror. The sight that greeted him actually forced a whimper from his throat. 

The boy emerged from the stall, faffing with his braces as he attempted to loosen them. He glanced up, his eyes meeting Harry’s in the mirror. He was small, his features cut sharp like glass, his toffee-colored hair a soft little bird’s nest with a swooping fringe in the front that accentuated his cheekbones and his crescent-shaped eyes. Harry had seen loads of people with blue eyes in his life. Niall had the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen, always twinkling and laughing. He’d never seen eyes like this; arctic, clear, oceanic, and just a bit cruel as they swept over him. 

`All his life Harry had been told that alphas hold the upper hand, that omegas have no power aside from their sex. That he had the advantage, physically, mentally, even emotionally. Standing in the presence of this tiny boy, he was stunned by the power emanating from him. He felt frozen, helpless, and utterly overwhelmed by a desperate urge to please him. He realized with a jolt that he was terrified of him, even as he wished desperately to get closer to him. When the boy spoke, Harry obeyed him instantly. 

“Turn round, come on. You’re being really rude.” Harry hurried to do as the boy said. He took him in more fully, now. His burgundy tee shirt scoop-necked, tight around his lovely upper arms, his tight white jeans, the soft charcoal-colored braces. The boy was coming closer, and Harry felt anxious sweat break out on his upper lip. The boy crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head. One corner of his mouth quirked up into a smug smile. His voice slid from scratchy grains of soft pink sugar to thick sweet drizzled syrup as he cooed.

“Look, Z. A baby little alpha bayyybee.”

Harry was not a shy person. He was an extrovert, loved meeting new people, loved making friends. He wasn’t bashful and he never got embarrassed. So the way his cheeks filled with hot blood and his tongue seemed to tie itself into knots was confusing him even more than the heady mix of sex and caramel swirling through the air. He found himself wanting to hide his face in his hands as the boy’s eyes continued to sweep his body appraisingly. “And look, he’s sweet, too. Oh my God, he’s blushing, look at him!” The other boy finally looked up from his phone. For the first time Harry noticed that this other boy was just as ridiculously good-looking as the first one with his shaggy raven hair, dusting of stubble, full pouting lips and amber-colored eyes. He stepped closer, inspecting the young alpha standing in front of him. Harry caught his scent now too; spiced coffee and a hint of sweet tobacco. 

A shiver ran through him and he swayed slightly on his feet. It was like being in the presence of supreme beings. They both had slight, fine, delicate builds, they looked as fragile as blown glass, yet they seemed to command the very air surrounding them. The smaller one, the one who had obviously somehow bewitched him (because there was no other explanation for the way Harry felt right at this moment) stepped closer still. His eyes flickered to the broken glass and puddle of drink by Harry’s feet.

“You’ve gone and spilt your drink. Why don’t you come with us to the bar, you can buy us each a pint, then you can be a proper gentleman and ask me to dance.” Harry tried desperately to reply. He wanted to ask him what he and his friend would like to drink, and to tell him of course he would buy them whatever it was they wanted; he wanted to tell him he’d been waiting all his life to ask a boy like him to dance, that all he wanted was to hold him under the flashing lights and never let him go. But his mouth wouldn’t open, his tongue lay dead and paralyzed in his mouth. The boy’s eyes narrowed. “Can you not dance? That’s alright, I can teach you.”

The dark-haired omega spoke, his voice tinged with warning.

“Louis…” The smaller one- Louis- didn’t even cast a look in his direction.

“Shut it, Z. I’m just giving him a little push. Be a mate and get those drinks in, yeah? It looks like this one was drinking a voddy n’ orange.” By this point he was in Harry’s personal space, close enough that if his limbs weren’t stuck Harry could have reached out and touched him. Louis had no qualms about doing just that; he reached out and brushed Harry’s fringe over to the side. “You do want to dance with me, don’t you?” His petite hands found their way to Harry’s hips and he gently spun him around again, so they were both facing the mirror. He stepped in front of the taller, younger boy and pressed his back and his bum right up against his front. He continued to speak in that soft, gentle syrupy tone.

“The most important bit is you have to keep your hand here” he took Harry’s hand and pressed it over his taut belly. The alpha’s hand looked huge there, nearly spanning from hip to hip. “This lets everybody know that I belong to you, even if it’s only for one song.” Harry nodded to show he understood. “And this one goes here.” Louis took Harry’s opposite arm and curled it around his own torso, leaning back into the alpha’s broader, longer chest. “That’s lovely, see?” Harry nodded again. His nostrils were quivering and his knees and thighs were trembling with arousal and excitement. He was poking rudely right into Louis’ bum but it wasn’t like he could help himself, and Louis was clearly unconcerned about it, he didn’t even mention- _oh_. 

Every coherent thought flew out of Harry’s head as Louis began to grind against him, casually and deliberately. The omega arched his back as he pressed his curvy bum right into Harry’s crotch, all but begging Harry to rut against him, and who was he to deny such a request? He pressed his mouth to the soft thin skin just under Louis’ ear lobe, not bothering to ask permission. His lips sucked and his tongue flickered to out to taste. Sweet salt zinged through him and he moaned. Louis placed his hand over Harry’s, urging him to smooth it up and down his belly, then lower. When he cupped Louis’ dick and squeezed, the omega emitted a high-pitched whimper. The wave of pleasure that rolled through Harry was an immediate response to it and he began to fondle him through his jeans, needing to hear it again. He could smell the smaller boy’s arousal, so thick in the air that he could taste it.

He ran his nose upward, lightly brushing the soft pink shell of the omega’s ear then buried it in his hair, breathing him in. They moved slowly, but Harry’s pulse was hammering so fast and so hard he could feel it in his teeth. He worked his hips, lost in a haze of pleasure, unaware of anything but this beautiful delicious perfect boy in his arms. A thick rough grunt caught in his throat as he felt an unfamiliar pulling sensation at the base of his dick, and he knew it was finally happening, he was finally, _finally_ popping a knot. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his open mouth to the base of Louis’ neck, whining desperately. It was at that exact moment that the door swung open and the music from the club was suddenly all around them. 

A surprised laugh echoed against the walls and Harry’s head shot up, his eyes flicking to the mirror to see who had entered the room. He groaned inwardly when he saw Max George and his minions standing there, smirking. Max was the captain of the rugby team, and he also happened to be the ringleader when it came to picking on the smaller, younger alpha. Harry wasn’t afraid of him, but he didn’t like him for obvious reasons. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Louis’ neck, then turned, effectively blocking the omega from view. Or, it would have been effective if not for the mirror. Either way, Louis’ scent was strong enough that there was no chance at hiding what had been interrupted. Max narrowed his eyes. When he spoke, it was in that familiar sneering tone he so often used at school.

“What the fuck are you playing at, Styles? Leave the omegas to us. I doubt you could even find this one's hole. ” He began walking toward the bank of sinks. Harry felt his hackles rise as his lips pulled back in a menacing grimace. He felt something ugly rapidly blossoming in his chest, a scorching anger he’d never experienced before. His muscles bunched as he tensed, fingers curling into tight fists. The fury boiling inside him felt out of control, unhinged, and a part of him felt afraid but the rest of him felt more enraged with Max’s every step closer to Louis. 

Max George was loads bigger than Harry. He was taller for one thing, and he had twice the muscle mass. His arms were thick with muscle and his shoulders were wide and broad. He drew close then he used an elbow to sharply shove Harry out of the way, away from Louis. That’s when Harry snapped. Jostled aside, he raised his foot and used the flat bottom of his boot to ram Max square in the hip, knocking him over. The older boy lay sprawled out on the floor, stunned at Harry’s bold move. The shock on his face along with the collective gasp from the group gathered at the door sent a rush of adrenaline through Harry. He’d never raised a hand (or a foot, for that matter) to another person in his life. The feeling coursing through him was fierce and unfamiliar, but he relished it as he stepped over Max to again put himself between Louis and the other boys. Alpha boys. Alpha boys who were scowling and advancing on them both, now. Louis’ voice was soft, urgent in Harry’s ear. He could feel his breath whisper over it. 

“Go on, get out of here. They’re going to pulverize you.” But Harry shook his head.

“I’m not leaving without you.” His jaw was tight, his lips a hard line, his eyes a cold dark green. Louis sighed.

“I can take care of meself, love. Please, I don’t want you hurt.” Harry refused to budge, bracing when Tom, Max’s best friend and co-captain, launched a fist at his face. His head snapped back when it made contact and he tasted blood. He swung back as best he could, but Harry was woefully ill-prepared for fisticuffs of any sort and just managed to barely clip his shoulder. He’d been raised to settle arguments with words, not his fists. As he was the only alpha in a family otherwise comprised of betas, fighting was looked down upon in his home. He was no match for a group of hard boys. The next hit knocked him backwards. He lost his footing and went down on his bum, but not before the back of his head smacked off of the lip of the porcelain sink. He dimly heard Louis shout.

“Stop it, you’re going to really hurt him, fucking stop it!” Harry watched, dazed, as with a vicious growl the tiny omega launched himself at Tom. Tom, caught off guard, instinctively reached out to scoop him out of the air and into his arms. Louis wrapped his legs around his middle, then leaned forward and latched onto his ear with his sharp little teeth. Tom cried out in surprise and pain.

“What the FUCK! He’s fucking biting me, get him off!” He shoved at the smaller boy but Louis had a hold of his hair now, and was yanking his head back, hard. Tom stumbled backwards until he tripped over his own feet and fell on his arse. Louis took the opportunity then to deliver a loud opened-palmed slap to his face. He spat his words at the alpha.

“You massive bully! Why don’t you pick on somebody your own size, twat!” Max was back on his feet now, and he hooked his hands under Louis’ arms and pulled, dragging him off the larger boy. When he spoke, Max’s voice was deadly calm.

“I’m going to beat your insubordinate arse, then I’m going to knot you until you’re bleeding, you little cunt.” He hauled Louis up, lifting him so his toes just barely brushed the tiled floor. He held him away from his body, laughing as the omega wriggled and kicked at him wildly, hissing and spitting. Max continued to taunt him as Harry struggled to get to his knees, his head spinning. “Don’t you want a real knot? Harry over there’s more beta than alpha. Actually, maybe he’s more omega than beta. You want somebody who can get the job done, not a weakling like him.”

Tears of rage sprung to Harry’s eyes. Getting himself thumped was one thing, but hearing those things being said to the first boy he’d ever liked, a boy who had seemed to like him, it was too much. He pulled himself to his feet and advanced on the older boy just as Louis hissed his reply.

“I wouldn’t let you knot me if you were the last alpha in England. You’re ugly and bald and your breath stinks. And I’ll bet you’ve got an ugly cock.” Harry’s voice ripped out of him, a threatening snarl surprising even himself.

“Let him go, Max. Let him go or I swear!” Max arched an eyebrow.

“What? What exactly do you swear, Styles?” Harry opened his mouth to reply, when the door opened again. Harry took a moment to marvel at the fact that there was so little traffic in the rest room when the club was so crowded. Then Liam’s voice was booming through the room.

“What the hell is going on in here? What- Max, put him down. NOW.” Max rolled his eyes, but he complied, dropping the omega. The moment his feet were back on the ground, Louis turned to him and kicked him hard, right in the balls. 

“CUNT” He spat. “Ugly alpha cunt!” He fluffed his fringe, then flicked it to the side. He tugged at his braces, straightening them, then stalked out furiously, letting the door click shut without a single glance back. Harry watched, crestfallen. Louis hadn’t even looked at him. Hadn’t said anything to him at all.

Harry stared sadly at the door, oblivious to the commotion as Niall and a few other boys from their friend group wandered in. There were raised voices and a lot of puffing of chests and empty threats; Max and his crew knew perfectly well that Liam Payne wasn’t the one to fuck with. He rarely started fights but he definitely knew how to end them. Nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of one of his punches. Liam was also crazy well-liked at school, so nobody was keen to land themselves on his shit list. As the group began to dissipate, Harry absently wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. His head was pounding and his mum was going to kill him if she found out he’d been in a fight. He could feel the swelling in his upper lip already, so he was pretty sure he was already as good as grounded.

Yet all he could think about was Louis. Harry hadn’t gotten his number, didn’t even know his last name. God, he'd barely even spoken 10 words to him, he hadn’t even told Louis _his_ name. And he was probably long gone by now. Harry was never going to see him again, and he was going to die alone because he would never find a boy that measured up to the few moments he’d had alone with Louis. He was ruined for life by a little bit of rutting in the toilets of a club, _great._ His life was effectively over.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed, sorry for any typos. Also, I'll be editing the tags as we move along.

The Omegas

Louis was pacing furiously as he fumed.

“And then he just picked me _up_! Because his ‘hard’ crybaby mate couldn’t fight me off on his own!” He kicked at a stone and watched as it bounced off the tyre of a car parked nearby. He’d grabbed Zayn from the bar and dragged him out to the carpark upon his dramatic exit from the loo and was on his third retelling of the bathroom fiasco. He was deeply regretting leaving the way he had, and couldn’t stop rehashing it over and over. As if somehow, re-telling it would miraculously change the story. 

“I shouldn’t have left that way, I shouldn’t have just left him in there like that. I need to go back”, he fretted. Zayn was perched on the hood of Louis’ car. Well, technically it belonged to Louis’ nan, but she allowed her grandson to use it when he needed it, which was all of the time, apparently. He casually plucked the unlit cigarette he’d placed behind his ear for easy access and lit up. When he spoke he used his careful voice, the one he reserved for when Louis was acting especially irresponsibly.

“Well that’s ill-advised, Lou. _I_ wouldn’t walk back into a room full of feuding alphas. That’s just asking for trouble.” He took a long drag off his fag and exhaled a few wobbly smoke rings. “Besides, he’s just a kid. Like. You weren’t really trying to pull him, right? What was he, 15?” Louis shot him a sharp look.

“You have to be 16 to get in, Zaynie. You know that.” Zayn pretended to hate it when Louis called him that, but Louis knew that deep down he secretly loved it. “Anyway, did you see his lips? Do you think they’re naturally that red or do you think he was wearing lip gloss? And god, those curls! He looked like a little-” Zayn cut him off, his voice flat and bored.

“I heard you the first 5 times, he looked like a Botticelli angel. Though honestly, I’m seeing Alexander Cabanel.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Well excuuuuuuse me, Mr. Art History Nerdlife.” In spite of his clapback, Louis already had his phone out. He gasped when he pulled up a picture that clearly illustrated Zayn’s point. “That’s him! God, do you think that’s what he looks like naked?!” Zayn snorted. 

“Ummmm, doubtful? Like I said, he looked like he was 15. A very young 15.” He took another thoughtful drag and exhaled normally. “You really didn’t get his name?” Louis replied in a sorrowful tone.

“I think his name is Harry. The big bald fuck definitely called him Harry. That’s good, right? We can ask around, somebody has to know who he is. Fuuuuck, I should go back! What if they’re beating him up?” His eyes went wide. “What if he’s been beaten up because of me?” Zayn shrugged.

“Again, highly doubtful. You said that other guy stopped everything. Tell me more about him, he sounded good!” Zayn’s voice was demanding; he’d recently broken things off with a bland but especially well-hung and attentive beta boy he’d been seeing and he was itching for a rebound. Louis flapped his hand as he spoke.

“He was definitely your type; muscley, but not gross. Big brown eyes. Massive eyebrows, just like you always like. I bet he plays rugby, he has the build for it.” He sniffed disdainfully. “He was nowhere near as pretty as mine, though.” Zayn snorted a laugh. 

“ _Harry_ is definitely not _yours_ , mate. You slut-danced with him for like 60 seconds. End of story.” Louis hopped up beside him. He snatched the fag from between Zayn’s lips, took a drag, then flicked it away. They both watched as the bright ember bounced in the gravel, then settled. His tone was amiable. 

“Eat my ass, Zaynie. That boy is _mine._ You’ll see. I’m gonna get him.” They sat for a bit longer, watching the door of the venue. It was unspoken that they were waiting to see if the young alpha emerged. Louis sighed and shifted. He wasn’t well-known for his patience. In fact, he had exactly zero patience for anything in life so this was making him crazy. “Why is this happening to me”, he complained. “I’m a good person, aren’t I? I love children and animals and old people, I listen to me mam-” Zayn full on laughed at that.

“You listen to no one. Nobody at all, ever. Especially your mum.” Louis huffed, offended.

“I do listen to her! Usually! Just…not about school stuff!” Zayn smirked.

“I feel like I distinctly remember her asking you to refrain from shagging anybody in the house, Louis. Am I crazy or did you have a boy there a few days ago when Donny-By-The-Sea was on?” Louis scowled. 

“Nobody listens to their parents when it comes to shagging. You’re not allowed to be shagging at _all,_ but you do it.” Zayn nodded slowly. 

“Alright, that’s true.” He wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air. “Louis. Come on, really?” Louis shrugged. 

“Can’t help it, I keep thinking about him! Zayn, you should have _felt_ it, he was rubbing it all over me, felt like a fucking monster there in his pants!” Zayn plugged his ears with his fingertips.

“Gross! I don’t want to hear it!” He actually definitely wanted to hear everything about it and Louis knew it, but he was enjoying teasing his best mate. “You’re stinking the whole place up, put a cork in it!” Louis let out a surprised laugh.

“I’d like to put more than a cork in it, I’d like to put that big fat alpha D in it!” They both snorted giggles and lay back, propped up on the windscreen. Louis’ voice was dreamy when he spoke again. “I’ll bet he’d be, like, a magical shag. I bet he kisses loads, and he’d be all ‘Am I hurting you? Are you alright? Can I offer you some chocolates and a champagne to make you more comfortable? Oh dear, I’m afraid I’m about to knot you, is this position agreeable enough?’” Zayn’s responding giggle was more soft than mocking. 

“Mate, I think he’d have to offer you, like, I don’t know…malteasers and a coke. He’s probably on a tight budget, what with him still being in primary and all.” Louis replied with a soft jab of his elbow into Zayn’s side.

“Shut it. I think he’s lovely, and at least 17. That’s alright, yeah?” His voice clouded with concern as he reiterated. “17 and 19’s alright, yeah?” Zayn nodded.

“’Course it is. Even 16 and 19’s alright, since he’s alpha. It’d be a bit weird if it were the other way around. Bit predatory. But like, it kind of puts you on a more even playing field or something, being a bit older.” He smiled at his friend. “I bet it would be super hot, teaching him stuff.” Louis went a bit indignant on Harry’s behalf.

“How very dare you presume, he might be incredibly experienced! How could he not be, looking like that!” Zayn flicked Louis’ ear.

“Oh please, he looked like he was gonna spray his pants just looking at you. That boy is greener than Niall’s pubes.” Louis laughed hard at that. The Horans were family friends to the Tomlinson family. They were fiercely proud of their Irish heritage and they always brought back Irish gifts for Louis’ family when they visited the motherland on holiday.

“You dick, don’t make fun of Ni-” Louis cut himself off, then. “Oh my god, do you think Niall knows who he is? Holy shit, he has to!” He sat up. “Niall is going to be the hero of my life story! I’ll write odes to him! I’ll send him a fruit basket every day of his life!” Zayn interjected.

“Think he’d be more grateful for a Macca’s basket, mate. Or maybe you could hook him up with one of the birds from school. Get him a proper sweet omega girlfriend. Or at least get him a blowie.” Louis smiled.

“See. This is why we’re friends. I only associate with other sexy geniuses, as it’s terribly lonely at the top.” Zayn faffed with his quiff.

“And we wonder why you’re perpetually single. Has anybody ever informed you that nobody likes an arrogant omega?” Louis nodded, grinning happily.

“Only all the time, my friend. Only every 5 minutes. What can I say, it works for me. It does, doesn’t it Zaynie? It makes me exotic and irresistible!” Zayn retorted ruefully.

“What it makes you is a royal pain in the arse, but I’m a charitable lad and I wouldn’t want you to spend your entire life bereft and friendless.” Louis flapped his hand dismissively again as he used his other to pull out his phone. He texted Niall as he spoke.

“Whatever. _Harry_ seemed to like it. I’m texting Niall now, what time do you have to be home tonight?” He hit send and looked at his friend. Zayn had pulled out another fag. He looked at his own phone to check the time.

“Not for another 3 hours, it’s only 11.” Louis smiled.

“Perfect! Mum said I can stay at yours, by the way.” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Don’t recall inviting you, but alright.” Louis closed his eyes.

“D’you think your mam will make those jalbi things for brekky?” His friend shrugged.

“If you ask her. She loves you, for some weird reason.” Louis’s face was smug.

“It’s because I’m lovely and cuddly and polite and I always offer to do the washing up for her.” Zayn nodded. 

“You’re a twat for that, always making me look bad in front of her.” Louis patted his arm consolingly. 

“Well all my sisters have crushes on you, and mam loves when you come over because they go all quiet and behaved when you’re there. So there’s that.” Zayn pouted at this.

“Does your mum not like me on my own merit?” Louis scoffed.

“Of course she does! I’m just saying, the thing where my sisters act like normal humans when you come round is a massive bonus for her.” Zayn appeared satisfied with this answer. He was about to reply when Louis’ phone pinged.

The Alphas

Harry was being a twat and he knew it, but he couldn’t shake his bad mood. They were sat back at the little table, nursing their pints. Liam looked concerned, and Niall was clearly teetering between anxious on his behalf and supremely bored. Neither wanted to leave him alone to try and pull, no matter how many times he’d assured them that he didn’t mind if they did. They were great mates, Liam and Niall. He should try harder to be a good mate, too.

He stood up. The least he could do was fake it through the rest of the night. Just because the only boy he’d ever fancied had slipped through his fingers was no reason to ruin his mates’ good time. It was their first time out at a proper club as well, after all. He squared his shoulders and spoke.

“Right. Well, I’m gonna ask that girl over there to dance, she won’t stop staring at me.” Even as he said it, a heaviness sank into his gut. Girls were lovely and all, but he had no interest in them aside from friendship. He’d danced with a few at parties, but there’d been no spark, it had felt perfunctory and dull each and every time. But he knew if he danced with one now, Liam and Niall would feel free to ask girls to dance with them and that’s the whole reason they were here. They deserved to have a good time, too. They deserved to maybe try to find their own girl versions of his Louis. He was about to take a stoic step in the girl’s direction when Niall grabbed his arm. Harry glanced at him, his face illuminated by the glow of his mobile, which he was holding close to his face, eyes wide. 

“Harry, you have to see this! Look!” He handed his phone over.

_Oi irish, do u know a fit boy named Harry? Big green eyes, curly brown hair MASSIVE COCK???? Met him in the toilets at Flares but I had to leave in a hurry, didn’t get his surname   _

Harry read, confused. He looked at the contact name. He spoke in his trademark slow drawl.

“Niall, who is _Daft Cunt with a Massive Donk_?” Niall’s eyes were shining excitedly.

“My mate Louis Tomlinson! I can’t believe I didn’t make the connection, his family lives down the road from mine! He’s omega, and really fit! Harry, we’ve found your Louis!” Euphoria shot through Harry as understanding hit him. 

“That’s my Louis! That’s him! NIALL YOU HAVE TO TEXT HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!” He thrust the phone back into Niall’s hand then dropped into his chair again. He and Liam seemed to move as one, each crowding on one side of their blond friend to watch him type frantically.

 _Not only do I know him, but he’s been sitting here moping all night bec you ran out on him not that I can blame you, Max George is a cunt. Where r u????_ He hit send. Harry sat holding his breath, his eyes trained on the bright screen. A message pinged back right away.

_We’re on our way to Burger King, want to meet us?_

The Omegas

Louis was _livid._ In his excitement at Niall’s text he’d dropped his mobile. Zayn had scooped it up, read Niall’s reply, and swiftly typed his own response and sent it before handing the phone back to Louis. Upon reading Zayn’s text, he’d shouted loudly enough to wake the dead.

“What the fuck did you do that for! We’re literally RIGHT HERE! I can’t be seen eating at Burger King, I’ll have ketchup all over me face! Oh my god why do you hate me so much, what did I ever do to you? What were you even thinking?” Zayn shrugged absently as he hopped off the hood of the car.

“I’m hungry for chicken fries, and it would be weird and awkward for all of us to just be standing around out here watching you and Harry eyefuck one another. I’ve created an acceptable social situation in which you two can talk and the rest of us can enjoy some fortifying chicken fries, as opposed to standing here being bored by your creepy mating ritual.” Louis had to hand it to him, he was right. He replied sulkily.

“Fine, but you should have consulted me first. This is my life you’re playing with, I’m not sure that I want my first date with my husband to be at a goddamn Burger King.” Zayn replied smoothly and placatingly.

“This doesn’t count as a first date, it’s like the _preliminary, first_ first date. You can decide if you like him enough to proceed, make sure that your attraction isn’t solely based on your out-of-control hormones.” Louis narrowed his eyes. 

“You’re on thin enough ice as it is, Malik. Don’t insult my hormones on top of it. And they aren’t out of _control_ , they’re just very sensitive to fit alpha boys with curls and green eyes.” Zayn laughed.

“Yeah, alright, if you say so. Come on, let’s get out of here before they come out and spot us and see through my genius plan.”

The drive to Burger King was fraught with Louis inanely debating with himself out loud what was and what was not acceptable for consumption in the presence of his future husband. 

“I feel like the only appropriate thing is a milkshake, firstly because it brings all the alphas to the yard, and secondly because it requires minimal cleanup. But Christ, I want a Whopper.” He whined as he agonized. “Zaaaaayyyyyn, are you listening to me? I want a Whopper, but I don’t want him to see me with delectable Special Sauce all over me gob and pickles in me lap!” Zayn remained focused on driving, as Louis was obviously too excited to be trusted with their lives at the moment and had forced the car keys into his hand.

“I’m sure you can expect more than Burger King’s Special Sauce to be smeared all over that pretty face of yours in the future, if you play your cards right. It might be best to give him a little preview of things to _come_.” He smirked, pleased at his double entendre. Louis contemplated this and nodded. 

“Noted. Besides, he wouldn’t want me to starve. After all, it’s his job to protect me from harm and at the moment I am in very real danger of expiring from sheer hunger.” He poked at his belly. “I only had some Cheerios for tea, needed to make sure my pulling jeans fit tonight.” Zayn laughed. 

“You’re crazy. You can’t have just a bowl of cereal before a night of drinking! It’s a good thing he found you before you drank loads and got sloppy.” Louis agreed.

“It was obviously fate that intervened. Do you think he’ll be grossed out if I dip my chips in my shake?” Zayn nodded.

“He will be, because that’s disgusting. I can’t believe I eat with you in public on a regular basis.” He turned into the parking lot and killed the engine. “Come on, those chicken fries won’t eat themselves.”

The Alphas

Harry was silent on the ride to the restaurant. Inside his head though, his thoughts were a deafening cacophony. Will Louis like him? Will it be awkward? What if he, Harry, does something stupid, like spill his drink or forget to cover his mouth if he burps? What if in a normal setting Louis decides he’s boring, or not attractive enough? But what if he _does_ like him, would he be alpha enough to keep him interested? He hadn’t managed to get more than a few words out of his mouth before, what if it happened again? God what if he just froze up entirely and Louis decided he’s just an idiot virgin who isn’t worth any time at all?

The more he thought, the more nervous he grew. Niall tapped the back of his head from the back seat. 

“H, I can hear you worrying inside your head from back here. Relax. It’s just burgers and fries with a couple of lads. If he didn’t like you he wouldn’t have asked us to join them, you know?” Liam chimed in.

“Exactly! He’s clearly interested! He called you fit!” Nobody mentioned out loud that the omega was also clearly interested in Harry’s sizable cock. “He was asking round about you, he definitely likes you. You’re amazing, so just take a few deep breaths and try to think positive!” Liam was the epitome of positive so it was easy for him to ignore Harry’s pressing concerns. However he was also a brilliant wing man according to Niall, so Harry knew he was in good hands. And Niall was already good friends with Louis, so that was a plus as well. Basically it was up to him to not muck this up for himself. Niall spoke again, interrupting his thoughts.

“He’s with Zayn I guess, that’s the only ‘Z’ friend that I know of.” Harry had explained to them that Louis had been with a handsome omega he’d addressed only as ‘Zee’. Niall continued. "Zayn’s really cool, he’s an artist an’ all. Smokes loads, though. Now that I think of it, it’s weird I’ve never introduced you guys to them. I’ve known Lou for ages.” Liam interjected.

“Not really, though. I bet their parents aren’t all that keen on them hanging out with random alphas. You’re different because his family knows you.” Niall nodded.

“Fair point. They’re good people, the Tomlinsons. Lou has loads of sisters, they’re a laugh. His mum’s lovely. Stepdad’s a crackin’ old fella. You really couldn’t do better, H. I mean, if you can handle Lou. He’s not your regular run of the mill omega.” Harry perked up curiously at this.

“What do you mean? That’s not a bad thing, is it?” Niall laughed.

“No, he’s a great lad! Just a bit bossy for an omega, and he doesn’t take any shit. He’s loud, too. He’s kind of your opposite, but I can see how it would work, I think you’d be good for each other. Keep one another in line. He’s a little older though, 19 I think.” Harry’s heart sank. Great. His dream boy is 19, there’s no way a boy almost 3 years older is going to be interested in him. Liam frowned as his friend visibly deflated. 

“That’s not a big deal, younger alphas go out with older omegas all the time. It’s when it’s the other way around that it’s creepy. Remember what they taught us in Alpha/Omega dynamics? The age gap is looked upon favorably when the omega is a little older, it’s healthy for them to have a little bit of power in the relationship.” Harry began to smile. 

“I do remember that, yeah. Thanks, Li.” His smile grew until it was ear to ear. Niall clapped his shoulder.

“See? It’s all gonna come together, you’ll see. Bless him for choosing Burger King, I’m fuckin’ starving!” The blond sat back, Liam fiddled with the radio, and Harry practiced breathing evenly as the miles between them and the omegas dwindled. It was going to be okay. It was gonna be brilliant, even. He looked at his phone; there was an hour and a half before he needed to be home. Plenty of time to get to know the pretty omega and work up the courage to ask him out on a proper date.

***

They pulled into the restaurant’s car park a few minutes later. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he opened his eyes Liam was watching him, amusement scrawled across his features.

“Harry, you know you’re a catch, right? You’re going to knock him off his feet. Honestly, I don’t know what you’re so worried about. If you wanted, you could have any of the girls at school, _and_ a fair few boys, and you know it.” Harry felt his cheeks flush. Liam was right. Girls routinely threw themselves in his path. It was common knowledge that he was attracted to boys, but this didn’t deter them. He muttered sheepishly.

“They like you too, and Niall.” Niall piped in happily.

“You’re right, but it’s not his point, the point is that you’re fit and people love you. Lou will love you, too. Come on, if I don’t eat soon I’m gonna drop.” Harry decided not to mention that loads of people at school _didn’t_ like him, namely boy alphas with something to prove. But it wasn’t really relevant to the conversation so he kept it to himself as he clambered out of the vehicle. Liam and Niall swarmed around him, smoothing his shirt and plucking at his hair. Harry swatted at Niall as the Irish boy suddenly reached to pinch Harry’s lips, hard. 

“UGH why, Niall?!” Harry glared at him as he rubbed at his lips. The other boy explained easily.

“You have amazing lips, H. Just plumping them up even more for ya. You have no idea how many times I’ve had to hear about how lovely your lips are. Girls are _not_ subtle. He fluttered his eyelashes and continued on in a falsetto. “Oh my goddddd his lips are so red and pretty, I bet he’s the besssst kisser everrrrrr!” Liam laughed, his eyes morphing into tiny slits. 

“He’s so right! I hear it all the time as well! They love your lips!” Harry covered his ears exasperatedly as he complained loudly. 

“Stop that, you’re being ridiculous!” Liam shook his head.

“He really isn’t, H. He’s not even exaggerating; they really do say that, like, all the bloody time.” The trio walked toward the entrance. Harry huffed as he pushed open the door. A retort was on his tongue, when his eyes set themselves on the two omegas sitting at a corner table near the rear of the seating area. Louis was gesticulating animatedly, a tiny dab of ketchup smeared at the corner of his lovely, little pink mouth. Zayn was sprawled opposite him, one eyebrow raised as he bit a chicken fry in half. Harry was well aware that he wasn’t the only one staring; every patron in the room seemed focused on the two omegas, who appeared to be oblivious to the attention. Of course they weren’t. They were well aware of the stares, probably basking in the scrutiny. 

Harry felt a surge of possessiveness well up in him. The urge to rub himself all over Louis was strong, the need to mingle their scent and mark him as his own nearly strangling him. In his peripheral vision he saw Niall raise his hand and wave, before leading them over to the table. Niall’s voice was robust and happy.

“Lads! I hope you’ve left some chicken fries for the rest of us, Zayn. My mate Liam here loves them.” Liam was nodding slowly, his eyes locked on the raven-haired omega. 

“He’s not wrong. I absolutely live for chicken fries.” Harry glanced over at him. Liam had a funny look on his face. It was his Trying To Be Funny To Impress A Girl face. He filed that away for future investigation, and returned his eyes to Louis. Who was looking down into his lap demurely, eyelashes fanned over his cheeks. The smirk of his lips was enough to inform Harry that he knew exactly what he was doing. Harry found it impossibly hot. He cleared his throat softly. 

“May I sit, um, Louis?” He could feel the blush starting at the base of his neck. When Louis nodded it rose higher, scorching his cheeks. He did his best to ignore it as he slid into the booth beside the smaller boy. He reminded himself that he’d done well to ask permission first, and that was a plus. So far so good. He offered his hand in greeting. “I didn’t get to introduce myself before, sorry. I’m Harry.” He knew that Louis was aware of this, but it didn’t hurt to be polite. Louis raised his eyes slowly and looked at him. God, his _eyes._ He fought back the dizzying feeling that rose up, forcing himself to remain level-headed and calm in spite of the tell-tale flush of his cheeks. Louis took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

“Enchanted, I’m sure.” Harry wasn’t sure how to respond, wondering if he was being mocked, but then Louis kept hold of his hand, lacing their fingers as he lowered them to rest on the seat between them. Then the omega smiled brightly at him, his eyes twinkling. “Want a chip?” He held one up, dangled it in front of Harry’s lips. He watched, seemingly spellbound as Harry carefully took it from him with his mouth. Louis’ voice had an extra dash of rasp to it when he spoke again. “Has anybody told you before that you have gorgeous lips?” Niall kicked Harry’s ankle under the table; Harry ignored it. He shook his head. 

“Never.” Louis giggled. 

“You big liar, I’ll bet you get that all the time.” Annnnnnd Louis was _definitely_ flirting with him. No two ways around it, he was certainly, absolutely, totally interested. Harry felt a weight lift from him and smiled easily. 

“Maybe, but it’s never mattered until now.” Louis batted his eyelashes at him coquettishly. Across from them, Zayn made gagging sounds. He sounded somehow both bored and amused when he spoke up.

“Use your words before I barf, Lou. God, this is revolting. Why are you people subjecting me to this.” Louis sang his reply liltingly.

“Fuck off, Zen. Don’t be a jealous bitch. You have two handsome, strapping alphas to entertain you, I’m a bit busy at the mo’.” Harry felt his heart leap, while Liam replied enthusiastically. 

“Exactly! I’m Liam, by the way! Liam Payne. And I’m going to get some chicken fries, can I interest you in another order? Or we can share mine, that would be brilliant! I’ll get you another drink as well; your cup is nearly empty. Coke, is it?” Harry glanced over at Niall, his eyebrows shooting up. What on earth was happening over there? Niall waggled his eyebrows back. He seemed to be implying that this was not out of the ordinary, and honestly, Harry believed it. If anybody could cross the streams of gender-based attractiveness, it was probably this Zayn person.

Zayn cocked his head as he pretended to notice Liam for the first time. He smiled, which appeared to have a devastating effect on Liam’s psyche. Liam didn’t get flustered; he was a master flirter and he was committed to establishing his gentle brand of dominance in any and every situation. But right now it was evident by the expression on his face that Zayn could order him to get down on all fours and lick the floor and he would do it in a heartbeat and without question. When Zayn replied it was soft, but the polar opposite of weak. It was more commanding for its gentility.

“I would love more chicken fries. You can have some of mine.” Besotted with Louis or not, Harry couldn’t help but take a brief moment to applaud Zayn reversing the situation so flawlessly; _Liam_ would be the one eating from _his_ plate in a show of subservience, not the other way around. It was masterful. Harry realized at that moment that both he and Liam were in big trouble, the kind of trouble that only happened in films. The kind of trouble where hapless alphas were led around, like a bull by the ring in its nose, by clever laughing omegas with devious intentions. These omega boys were like The Borg; resistance was futile. 

Liam hurried off to the counter to order and Harry turned his attention back to Louis. 

“I’m going up as well, would you like anything?” He was painfully aware of the fact that Louis was using the soft pad of his thumb to rub slow, gentle circles on the back of his hand. He prayed silently. _please don’t start sweating, please please please don’t get gross sweaty clammy hands._ Louis, unconcerned by the fact that he was causing Harry intense inner distress by his actions, nodded. 

“I’ll have a strawberry milkshake and another large chips, please.” Harry smiled and disentangled their hands carefully, then stood up. 

“I hope this makes up for the drink I wasn’t able to buy you earlier.” Louis cooed in response.

“Did you hear that, Zaynie? He feels bad that he didn’t get us drinks. Isn’t he just a doll?” Zayn looked like he was ready to throw what remained of his drink at Louis. He smirked as he retorted.

“Laying it on a bit thick, aren’t we?” Louis fluffed his fringe before flicking it to the side. 

“You have no knowledge of the actual definition of _thick_ , Z. But Harry could tell you. Couldn’t you, big boy?” Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock as Zayn snorted out a laugh. Niall immediately crumpled in on himself, clutching his belly as he laughed uproariously. Zayn looked as though he was about to wet himself.

“Oh my god Lou, don’t embarrass him!” Both omegas broke into peals of laughter as Harry scurried to the counter, his face on fire. Liam took one look at him and burst out laughing.

“My god, what did he say to you?” He craned his neck to look over at the table where all three boys were still going, Niall’s ruddy cheeks nearly as red as Harry’s out of sheer mirth. In an amazing display of resilience, Harry passed right over the question as he fixed Liam with a knowing gaze. 

“Never mind about that, what’s gotten into you, Li? Are you, like, wooing Zayn?” Now it was Liam’s turn to pinken. He dropped his eyes, a smile stretching his mouth wide. 

“What can I say? He’s bloody gorgeous, isn’t he?” Harry nodded his agreement, but couldn’t help being the voice of reason in this situation.

“He is, yeah. But he has a dick. You know, the same thing as you? In his pants?” Liam dismissed him with a wave of his hand. 

“Don’t be such an orientation nazi, H. Maybe I’m ready to try new things. Maybe I’ve been barking up the wrong tree all this time.” Well. Harry couldn’t argue this. If Liam felt comfortable trying something new, Harry was all for it, as long as it was coming from the right place. He tuned back in as Liam continued while he paid for his order. “There’s just something about him. It’s like he’s part veela!” Harry groaned.

“Oh my god Li, don’t fly your nerd flag this early on! You have a good chance with him, you have to, like, be cool! He’s a cool kid, you can’t just throw Harry Potter references at him all willy-nilly.” Liam scoffed.

“Cool kids love Harry Potter! Every kid loves Harry Potter! Except Slytherin kids.” He laughed at his own joke. Harry shook his head sadly.

“That was terrible. Was that a joke? I can’t even tell.” Liam hip checked him. 

“Be nice, you. Also, it’s your turn.” He stepped aside, waiting as Harry placed his order. Liam was the kind of friend who always waited for you while you ordered, even when he was finished doing so himself. Good lad, that Liam. When Harry was finished they carried their trays back to the table. Harry handed off an array of food to Niall, as thanks for being himself and for being instrumental in bringing everybody together tonight, thus saving the evening. Niall accepted Harry’s offerings with a princely nod and thanks before digging in. Harry turned back to Louis. Picking up the straw from the tray, he unsheathed it and pressed it into the lid of the milkshake before sliding it in front of him. Louis smiled approvingly.

“Thank you, Harold. You’re a peach.” He dipped down to take the tip between his cheeks and sucked, cheeks hollowing, eyes never breaking contact. Harry’s entire crotch responded, which was unexpected, startling, and more than just slightly alarming. He shifted in his seat as Louis’ lips curled up from around the straw knowingly. Oh he was so screwed. This was a powerful omega who knew exactly what he was doing, and Harry was absolutely at his mercy. They’d only known each other for around 2 hours but he knew enough to recognize that he was done for. He swallowed hard and mentally buckled up; this was gonna be a hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are works by the artists Louis and Zayn discuss in this chapter. 
> 
> Botticelli:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/suuv6dp67/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/pciv9zoa7/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Alexander Cabanel:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/6lgxzttpr/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is so fun to write, i hope you're enjoying it as well! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter, as I'm a little pressed for time. Or, I'm slightly addicted to binge-watching Wentworth but really wanted to post something today. Oops?
> 
> La la la ssssstillllllllll unbeta'ed, please excuse any mistakes! Comments are welcomed and hugely appreciated. Thank you so much for reading, and have a great weekend! xx

Louis could count on exactly one finger the number of times he’d been entirely enthralled by an alpha. And that one time was happening _right_ now. He chattered on like normal with Zayn and this little gaggle of alpha boys, but inside he was barely holding it together. Now that he had his attention again, he realized that, as suspected, Harry was definitely not like other boys. He was sweet, he was attentive, and he was smart. And he was giving Louis his total undivided attention. 

Louis was used to alphas fawning over him. He was pretty damn irresistible and he knew it. It wasn’t easy forever standing next to an unnaturally gorgeous specimen like Zayn, so Louis had adopted little ticks, tricks and quirks designed to grab a boy’s attention, hand-tailored to keep that attention once he’d wrangled it away from his much sought-after best mate. So alpha attention wasn’t surprising to him. He’d used every trick in the book in the short time he’d had with Harry in that loo. Alphas were easy prey.

What he wasn’t used to was being able to hold a conversation with them. Most alphas were bossy twats, hellbent on making sure Louis knew his ~place. What they didn’t realize was that Louis knew his place perfectly well, thankyouverymuch, and it wasn’t bowing at some big dumb lump of an alpha’s feet, spreading his legs and doing his bidding. He had _agency_ , damn it! He was a queen in a world full of big-dicked worker bees and he deserved to be treated as such. At best, alphas were good for sex. At worst, well. He didn’t like re-visiting his past history of dating failures.

He rested his cheek in his hand as he listened to Harry speak, his words coming slowly and in a voice that was too deep for such an angelic face. He wasn’t sure why listening to a boy describe his place of employment was so hot, but he was into it.

“…and sometimes I even get to frost the cupcakes! You should stop in sometime, Barbara makes these coconut ones that are, like-”

A shadow fell over the table, and they all looked up. A man was stood there, older and, in Louis’ impeccable opinion, terribly dressed. He wore a flannel with _joggers_ , for fuck’s sake. Disgusting. He felt his upper lip curl in judgment as the man spoke. His eyes were trained on Zayn.

“Look at you two delicious omegas. Why don’t you and your little friend come to a party with me? I can promise you you’ll have a better time than this.” He gestured dismissively at the three alphas, then continued, his voice dripping with skeeze. “We have beer. And grown up alphas.” His lips pulled up into an ugly smirk. Louis was about to reply indignantly, when Harry stood up. His head only came up to the man’s shoulder. His eyes were dark, his brows furrowed tightly. It was _hot._ Like really, definitely hot. Louis shifted in his seat as Harry spoke, his voice was tight and low.

“We’re fine, thanks.” The man swung his gaze to Harry. He regarded the smaller alpha with obvious annoyance, as though he were nothing more than a gnat or a troublesome flea.

“I wasn’t speaking to you. Sit down, lad. A grown-up is speaking.” Louis felt a flare of anxiety. This man was much older and much bigger than all of the boys. But Harry didn’t sit. He didn’t flinch at all; instead he seemed to draw himself up, trying to appear bigger than he was.

“Why don’t _you_ go sit down? Nobody here is interested.” Louis felt a hot gush of pheromones rush out of his pores. He couldn’t help it; this was the second time in a single evening that this baby alpha had stepped up to defend his honor. He could see it when the alphas scented his arousal. All of them. Niall, bless him, was scowling and shaking his head, nose comically wrinkled as he tried to escape it. Good lad; it was awkward having a mate get all turned on by something beyond his control. Harry’s eyes went a bit glassy. He shuffled over a bit, trying to block Louis from the intruder’s view. Liam was glaring at the man, his eyes murderous. If Niall hadn’t been sitting at the end, Louis had no doubt that he too would be on his feet and in the man’s space. As it were, he was sitting locked in the middle between Niall and Zayn, but his posture was stiff and he was clearly in protective mode. Zayn hissed.

 _“Louis!”_ Louis just shrugged. It wasn’t his fault Harry was turning him on! Some things simply couldn’t be controlled! Zayn should know this! The stranger’s eyes flicked to Louis. He licked his lips. In spite of himself, Louis felt himself shrinking away from him. He hated to appear weak, but he hated the look in this pervert’s eyes even more. Niall abruptly stood up. His voice was cold.

“There’s three of us, mate. And I’m Irish. We’ll kick yer arse right back to the garbage heap you came from if you don’t leave right fucking now.” No longer locked in, Liam got up as well. There was no trace of the friendly tone Louis had already grown so accustomed to in his voice.

“But first, you’ll apologize.” The man looked confused. 

“Apologize for what?” Harry spoke next.

“For interrupting our meal, and for making assumptions about our friends. For thinking they’d be interested in leaving us to go to some strange house to get fucked by loads of creepy people they’ve never met, just because they’re omegas. That’s rude. Apologize.” The man’s gaze swept over the three alphas. Then his eyes landed back on Louis. Harry actually _growled._ Louis truly couldn’t help the wetness that suddenly slicked up the crease between his arse cheeks. His face flushed as he looked down. Oops. The look Zayn shot him was withering.

Apparently not even that was enough to make the man want to try his luck with three against one. 

“Sorry” he muttered, then backed away. He returned to his table and began speaking in a low voice to his friend, who was clearly beta and rolling his eyes. Well at least one of them knew how much of an arsehole he was, Louis thought to himself. Harry dropped back down beside him. His posture was stiff, he was still bristling. Louis touched a consoling hand to his shoulder. His voice was far chirpier than he actually felt at the moment.

“Cheers for that. All of you. That was quite creepy.” He couldn’t surpress the little shudder that ran through him. He looked over at Niall and smiled. “Didn’t know you had that in you, Nialler.” It wasn’t an insult. Niall was the most carefree person Louis had ever met in his life; seeing him in full-on threatening alpha mode had been a bit startling and a lot awesome. Niall laughed.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, young one.” Louis snorted. 

“I’m older than you, arsehole.” Harry seemed to relax at that. Liam as well. Harry turned to him, his face concerned. 

“I’m sorry about that. Does that sort of thing happen a lot?” Zayn nodded as he chimed in. 

“All the time. It’s good you lot were here.” Louis nodded as well. He reached to tuck a stray curl between Harry’s ear. 

“I liked the bit where you made him apologize.” Zayn sniped.

“We know you did, Louis. The whole restaurant could smell exactly how much you liked it. And it was Liam, as well. Liam said it first.” Louis narrowed his eyes. 

“Well I can’t help it that Harry being protective makes me horny, can I?” He didn’t miss the way Harry shyly ducked his head and smiled. He was blushing again, which was making the wetness in the crack of Louis’ arse increase. “It was proper sexy.” It was, was the thing. It was the sexiest thing Louis had ever witnessed and if he thought Harry would go for it, they’d already be out in his nan’s car, shagging like crazed bunnies. But Louis had a feeling that Harry wasn’t like that, and that was okay with him. It was brilliant, actually. His voice was soft as he leaned closer to the blushing alpha.

“You’re my hero. And I’d really like to see you again after tonight. Not that I’m trying to end the evening or anything.” Harry stiffened suddenly.

“Shit!” He wrenched his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. He moaned mournfully. “I was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago. My mum’s gonna kill me!” He looked at Louis and smiled worriedly. “I’d love to see you again, but I’ll probably be grounded for, like, 6 months now.” Louis smiled back.

“I’ll wait. I’ll climb through your window if you let down your hair.” This was entirely too much for Zayn to handle. He threw a chip at Louis. It bounced off his cheek. Zayn complained loudly.

“Oh my god stop! You’re giving me diarrhea! This is horrible, Harry I forbid you to see him again!” Everybody laughed as Louis glared at his friend. 

“Shouldn’t you and Liam be busy right now picking out your wedding colors? Fuck off, this is important!” Liam smiled at Zayn dopily. Louis had no doubt that he was not only picking the colors, but also the flower arrangements and the caterer that would be featured at their future matrimonial event. Louis turned his attention back to Harry, who was now frantically texting.

“Your mum?” Louis inquired. Harry nodded. 

“She’ll be worrying, I need to let her know I’m on my way.” He sighed as he sent the message, then looked back up at Louis. The green of his eyes was stranglingly beautiful. “Walk me out?” Louis smiled.

“Of course!” They stood, as the other boys catcalled. Zayn shouted as they walked toward the exit.

“Use protection!” Louis flicked him the V without looking back at him. Harry opened and held the door, then exited behind him. They walked over to Liam’s car, and Louis leaned back against the hood. Harry scuffed his feet on the asphalt nervously, clearly unsure of how to proceed. So Louis did the only thing that made sense. He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Harry’s jeans and dragged him closer. Much closer. So close that they were pressed together. He slipped his hands up over his hips, up his sides, then back down again until they rested on the backs of his thighs, just under the swell of his cute little bum. 

“You should kiss me now”, he encouraged. Harry huffed softly.

“I am.” Louis waited a beat.

“Are you? My lips feel oddly naked.” Harry took the bait. He leaned close, giving Louis a whiff of his masculine scent. It wasn’t overpowering, it was faint and lovely. Like a damp musky forest, and cedar. Their lips brushed, sparking heat through Louis’ veins. He moaned when Harry gently sucked at his bottom lip, then curiously touched the tip of his tongue to the seam of Louis’ lips. They parted willingly and then they were kissing properly, Harry crowding him against the cool metal of the car, his hands slipping through the silk of Louis’ hair. 

Desire coursed through Louis, like a flame licking hungrily at oxygen. He cradled Harry’s face in his hands, his thumbs tenderly stroking over his cheekbones. They snogged as Harry began to rut slowly against him, his cock hard and insistent where it pressed needily into Louis’ own. Harry’s fragrance intensified, and Louis felt himself begin to leak in earnest. He was going to need to sit on a towel when he left if he didn’t want to spend an hour scrubbing his scent and wet off the seat of his nan’s car once he was home.

Harry dropped a hand and cupped Louis for the second time that night. When he felt how hard he was, he moaned. Louis felt a dizzying hunger wash through him. It had been so long since he’d been properly fucked. Most alphas were only concerned with getting themselves off, but he could sense that Harry would be so _so_ different. He could smell the sex of him now, pungent and thick, reeking of need. He badly wanted to get his jeans open, to taste his come, to fuck himself on what he could feel was a beautiful, massive, magnificent dick. God, he wanted, wanted, _wanted._ Wanted to let this sweet beautiful boy dick him until he couldn’t, let him make him wet inside, wanted to watch his face scrunch up as his powerful alpha orgasm ripped through him, ripped through them both.

He almost said it. Almost. Almost begged _take me fuck me i need it i need you need to feel you coming in me._ But the tiny, infinitesimal part of his brain that retained his rationality whispered _he wouldn’t he’ll want it to be different he’ll want it to be special._ And really, how perfect was that? So instead he slipped his hand under the waistband of Harry’s jeans, into his pants. His fingers glided over the slippery tip of his already-wet dick and Harry gasped, his knees nearly buckling completely. Louis cooed softly, even as Harry moved to undo his flies, his gargantuan hands shaking.

 _"It’s alright, darling. I have you. It’s alright, love. Let me touch you, let me make you come. I want to see you come so badly, sweetheart."_

He could feel the thick ropey veins that stood out from under the velvety soft skin, dragged his fingertips over them, marveling silently. _so big god he’s so fucking big._

With his flies now opened and gaping wide, Louis had more room and he ringed his fingers around the shaft, sheathing it. He pulled and stroked, his thumb teasing at the underside, at the lip of the swollen head. Harry leaned down, locking their lips again as his hips moved with sharp little jerks. When he came, he broke the kiss, rested his forehead against Louis’, his breath hard and strained as he shook with it, his lips moving soundlessly. He slumped forward, his now-sensitive cock twitching tiredly away from Louis’ gentle fingertips. Louis withdrew his hand and considered it, eyeing the thick spunk drooling over his digits, before lifting his hand to primly lick at his fingers. Harry groaned. 

“Th-thank you, that was…you’re amazing. And wonderful. And amazing. So amazing, Lou.” Louis smiled. Nicknames, already? He was here for it.

“That’s quite the vocabulary you’ve got there, Harold” he gently teased. Harry laughed softly, breathlessly. 

“Your fault. Can’t think right. Brain is dumb.” Louis was so charmed it hurt. He gave the alpha’s arm a playful slap.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet. That was just to tide you over while you’re locked away in your ivory tower.” Harry sighed sadly. 

"Can I get your number? I’ll call you once I’m free again.” Louis was pleased. A call was loads more personal than a text. He took Harry’s phone when he offered it, and put in his number. He didn’t hesitate to use the heart eyes, eggplant, and drops of water emojies in lieu of his name. He sent himself a text comprised of all of the hearts, and then three more heart eyes, and a prawn for good measure. He saved the prawn for the people he loved best, and he hoped Harry did as well. When Harry was gone he’d be sure to send him loads of prawns. He could only pray that Harry appreciated this and accepted the seriousness of such communications. He handed the phone back and smiled. 

“Well, I guess this is it.” As if on cue, their friends walked out the door. As they drew closer, Zayn’s eyebrows shot up. Louis was sure he wasn’t the only one who could smell what had just transpired, but he was definitely the only one bitchy enough to acknowledge it.

“Oh my God Louis, you are such a slut!” Niall laughed and Liam looked shocked. Harry’s face was that endearing shade of vermillion that Louis was beginning to love. Louis sang out as he swatted at Zayn’s bum cheek.

“Jeallllloussssss! Ha ha ha I just slapped you with my come-hand!” He wiggled his fingers at his friend, smirking. Zayn recoiled.

“GROSS I HATE YOU YOU ARE SO GROSS! FUCK!!” Niall guffawed, clutching his middle. Liam appeared to be overly concerned with Zayn’s attacked arsecheek, and Harry’s eyes were sparkling. Niall cooed.

“Look Li, our baby boy’s all grown up! Louis’ made a man of him!” Harry whined in response.

“Heeeeeey!” Liam absently patted Harry’s shoulder. 

“Proud of you mate, but we need to get you home. Anne’s gonna want to ground me as well if we don’t hurry.” He leaned and whispered something in Zayn’s ear. The pretty omega smiled and nodded. His voice was as smooth as silk when he replied at regular volume.

“Bring all three, I love Iron Man. We can do a marathon.” Harry smiled. Liam, it seemed, had got himself a date. Niall huffed.

“Alright, fuckers. Can somebody please work on finding me a ladyfriend now? I don’t want to be the only singleton.” Harry shushed him.

“Niall!” Louis laughed.

“Big Bridget Jones fan, Harry?” Harry faffed with his hair shyly.

“Not massive, but we’ve seen the films.” Niall snorted loudly.

“Says the person who has all the books, as well as the films. On VHS _and_ DVD!” Harry wailed plaintively in response.

“Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiall! Why?!” Louis simply smiled, pulling Harry into a hug.

“Cute. Maybe I could watch them with you sometime? I just adore Mark Darcy.” He didn’t, he fucking loathed those films, omega tripe, the lot of them. But sacrifices could be made if it meant making his alpha happy. He felt his heart clench happily. _His_ alpha. Harry was definitely his, now. And not just because he, Louis, had made him come. He knew on a deeper, primal level, that they were _together_ now. It was singing in his blood, he could tell by the way Harry unconsciously leaned toward him, and by how his eyes kept flicking to him, checking on him. Caressing him. And for once his mum was actually going to approve, that was a first! She had hated every one of his past boyfriends and, to be fair, so did Louis once they’d showed their true colors. But this one was different. Harry was a keeper. She’d maybe even like him enough to allow him to spend entire nights in the house, if he was lucky. Well, he could dream, anyway. 

Harry kissed his lips softly, bringing him back from his thoughts. His strong hands sweetly cupped Louis’ cheeks. Louis felt his knees weaken at the intimacy, at the innocent possessiveness of the touch. Harry’s voice was a soft, low rumble. 

“I’ll be thinking about you. I’ll miss you. And I’ll call you as soon as I can.” Louis nodded, his words stuck in his throat. They kissed again, and then Harry was pulling back, he was getting into the car, and Zayn was pulling Louis away, back to their own parked vehicle. His voice was kind, even if his words weren’t.

“Well somebody’s whipped.” He patted Louis’ bum. “Come on Romeo, if we don’t move it I’ll be late as well, and mum hates that.” Louis sighed dreamily as he climbed into the passenger seat. Zayn raised an eyebrow. “Sure, I’ll drive. No worries.” Louis dropped the keys into his waiting hand and sighed again. Zayn shook his head. “Oh here we go…” He turned the car on and started driving as Louis spoke. 

“Did you SEE the way he touched me just then? God, his hands are MASSIVE!” Zayn nodded. “and he is such a good kisser! I think that was his first kiss! But it was ace! I’ve always wanted to be an alpha’s first kiss.”

“And I’ve always wanted to talk about something other than your boyfriends, like MY boyfriends. How’s that for a topic change? BOOM!” Louis was high off of Harry still, so he allowed it. He smiled agreeably as he replied.

“Liam’s exactly your type, I knew it. And he definitely likes you.” Zayn smirked.

“You don’t say? Did you see him falling over himself to woo me?” Zayn preened. “He’s lucky I’m interested in him, otherwise I’d just exploit him and have him buy me things and worship me from afar.” Louis laughed. 

“I feel so bad for all the boys who fall for you.” Zayn nodded seriously.

“So do I, Lou. So do I.”

***

Harry tried to creep in, even though he could clearly see the light was still on in Robin’s study. He tiptoed, but a suddenly creaky floorboard betrayed him and he froze. Anne Cox came storming from the study, Robin right behind her. She stopped directly in front of her son, arms crossed, lips a thin line.

“Harry Edward Styles, do you know what time it is?! I said ONE. Not one-fifteen, and certainly not one-thirty-six!” Harry winced. He was so rarely in trouble, when his mum was angry with him it was unfamiliar and upsetting.

“I’m so sorry mum! I lost track of time, I didn’t mean to! I was just…we were at Burger King and I lost track.” She shook her head.

“That’s really not an excuse, honey. I gave you a very generous curfew, and you violated it. You-” She stopped, frowning. She leaned closer, scenting him. “Harry, were you with a _boy?_ That doesn’t smell like Niall or Liam.” Her nostrils flared as she sniffed harder. “Robin! He had some strange boy all over him!” Robin was smiling, Anne looked furious. Harry was very grateful that Robin wasn’t away on one of his frequent business trips at the moment. His voice was gentle when he spoke.

“Do you have anything to tell us, Harry?” His eyes were twinkling. Harry couldn’t help but smile at him. And once he started, it grew until his cheeks were aching with how wide it was.

“His name’s Louis. He’s a friend of Niall’s family. Niall’s known him for ages.” Anne looked suspicious. Her voice was tense.

“Is he beta?” Harry ducked his head and shook it slowly. His own voice dropped to a near whisper. He knew what was coming.

“No, omega.” Anne was shaking her head, eyes gone hard.

“No, Harry. We’ve spoken about this. Omegas are too distracting, you need to focus on school. I don’t mind if you decide to date, you’re old enough now. But I don’t want you with anybody who isn’t beta.” Harry bit his lip.

“But mum!” Her voice was firm.

“It’s not up for discussion.” Robin was frowning now. He touched his wife’s arm. He sounded calm, unbothered.

“We’ll talk about it, Anne. Let’s not be rash. Harry, get yourself cleaned up and get some sleep. We’ll talk more in the morning.” Anne was displeased, Harry could tell. It was rare for Robin to step in, but when he did it usually meant he would get his way. He had a way of convincing his wife to see things in a different light. Harry was her youngest and she was terribly protective of him, sometimes too much so. Robin was good at reminding her that Harry wasn’t a baby any longer, and for this he was very grateful. He nodded, then stepped closer to his mum, silently asking for permission to kiss her cheek. She sighed. 

“Of course, Harry. I’m…I’m more worried than angry. And even when I’m angry, there’s always time for a cuddle and a kiss.” She embraced her son and hugged him hard. Harry kissed her cheek, then let Robin pull him into a hug. The older man murmured into his ear impishly. 

“I’m looking forward to hearing all about him.” Harry smiled at his step-father as he stepped away. 

“Goodnight. Love you both.” They bid him goodnight, and he trotted up to brush his teeth and wash his face. That was all, though. There was no way he was showering before bed. Louis’ scent was lingering on him still, and he wanted to go to sleep smelling him. As he dried his face he realized with a jolt that his mum had said nothing about him being grounded. Maybe he was going to be lucky? 

Once he was settled into bed with the lights out, he reached for his phone. The screen flared awake in the darkness. He typed:

 _Miiiiiiight not be grounded! I know I said I’d call but I don’t want to get you into trouble by calling so late. But I’ll call you tomorrow. Can’t wait. xx_ He paused, erased the xx, then added a prawn. Then another. He smiled and sent the text. He put his phone aside and closed his eyes, hugging his extra pillow tighly. When sleep finally came, he dreamt of blue eyes and soft hair and a cheeky smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the parents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sleepy, I was hoping to get this out over the weekend. This was all I could think about all day, now I can go to sleep in peace :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

When Harry padded downstairs for breakfast, he was filled with an unfamiliar trepidation. He could feel discord in the air and it was unsettling. He stepped into the kitchen and furtively peeked around the corner to the breakfast nook, to see his mum and Robin both sitting there. Robin was reading the paper and sipping his tea, while his mum was sitting stiffly, slowly eating from her bowl of sliced strawberries. Harry drew a slow and careful breath and rounded the corner. He cringed when his own greeting hit his ears; too loud, too cheerful, so over the top.

“Good morning, everyone!” Robin chuckled, while his mum frowned into her bowl. He continued, still too loudly. “Are there more strawberries, mum?” She nodded at the counter. He walked over and plucked a few from the container and dropped them into a cereal bowl. He hummed as he began to slice them, then sprinkled a bit of sugar onto them. He placed the knife in the sink before turning to join his parents at the table. He could have used that same knife to cut the tension; it was making the air crackle and the hair on the back of his neck stand up and bristle. To her credit, his mum waited until he sat down and began eating to start.

“Harry, Robin and I have discussed what happened last night and we’ve come up with a compromise of sorts.” Harry looked up, eyes wide. This sounded promising! She continued. “Robin thinks it’s unfair of us to restrict who you spend your time with, and I suppose he’s right. You’re sixteen now, you can make some of your own decisions.” Her mouth was speaking the correct words but everything in her posture told him it was painful for her to be saying them. “But there needs to be responsible behavior as well as compromise, do you understand?” Harry nodded right away.

“Of course, mum.” She also nodded, then went on.

“Right now, school comes first. We don’t want you seeing him during the week, it would be far too distracting.” Harry felt his face falling. “And when you do see him, it needs to be supervised.” Now it was Harry’s turn to stiffen. He went to open his mouth but she continued to speak, her voice growing a bit stronger. “We are going to need to speak to his mum, as well. We need to be sure we can trust her judgment if you’re going to be spending time over there.” Harry was immediately offended for Louis’ mum.

“She’s got five children, I’m sure she knows how to run a safe household, mum!” Anne gave him a strangely cold look.

“That’s what I hear; five children and she’s working on husband number three. I’m not sure she’s teaching Louis to be sexually responsible.” Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“MUM!” he whispered. His mum, who had raised him to never, ever _ever_ judge another person until he’d walked in their shoes, was saying this to him right now? Where was his _actual_ mum? Robin sighed, then chimed in.

“Harry…she doesn’t mean it that way. Do you, Anne?” Anne’s stony expression told Harry everything that he needed to know-she definitely meant it that way. Robin drained his teacup. “I think Harry and I need to have a man to man chat, let’s go out and have a look at the fence, shall we?” The fence at the far side of the bunaglow was in desperate need of repairs. Robin had been planning to have somebody come fix it, but Harry was happy to have a reason to escape the breakfast table. He nodded as he stood to carry his bowl to the sink.

“I’ll get my wellies on and meet you by the front door” he said quickly, avoiding his mum’s stare. He put the remainder of his uneaten breakfast in the fridge and hurried off to slip into the rubber boots, his mind swirling with disappointment. He needed to see Louis. It had been at the forefront of his mind the moment he’d woken up. If he wasn’t grounded, he’d planned to take him out today if Louis was free. Maybe to a film, then to the bakery for a milkshake and a pastry.

Louis seemed like he’d appreciate a good baked treat, and Harry felt the bakery would be an ideal date. It was filled with people he loved and trusted; they would see to it that Louis was enjoying himself. Plus, Harry could show off a bit! He wanted his friends to see the incredible boy he’d somehow charmed into liking him. He shook his head to clear it when Robin coughed softly in order to make his presence known. Outside, the rain was pissing down and it was still early enough for the mist to be thick and milky as they made their way round the house. Robin waited until they were a good ways away from the main residence, then began to speak in his customary gentle manner.

“Your mum loves you very much, Harry. She wants to see you live a happy and successful life. That’s what you have to remember. She’s not trying to be cruel, here.” They stepped over a fallen log and rounded the perimeter of the pool. Robin seemed to be choosing his words very carefully. “I trust you to be honest with me Harry, did you and Louis have sex last night?” Had it been his mum asking, Harry would have felt a bit embarrassed to answer the question, however Robin being, well, _male_ made it easier. Harry shrugged.

“Kind of. Not, like, laying down sex. But he had his hand in my pants.” Robin chuckled.

“Not ‘laying down sex’, that’s funny. But regardless Harry, that’s sex. And I know you’re at the age where it’s something you’re thinking about quite a bit, so it’s incredibly important that you think hard about your decisions and about what you should and shouldn’t be doing.” Harry felt his hackles getting up. It was a strange sensation, and the third time in a twenty-four hour period he’d experienced it. His own voice sounded strange to him as he replied.

“There’s nothing wrong with what we did. I’m not…I’m not going around trying to shag loads of boys. I’d never even properly kissed a boy before last night. Louis is special, and we’re going to be together, I want to bond him.” …And okay, maybe he should have kept that last bit to himself. His ears and the back of his neck heated up; he knew how he sounded. Like a petulant infatuated child. He chanced a glance over at Robin and cringed inwardly. His stepfather’s lips had a sympathetic but also pitying twist to them.

“Alright, well we were unaware of that. I had assumed that you were experimenting with boys already.” Harry was exasperated now. 

“Who with?! Liam and Niall??” Robin chuckled at that.

“Alright, point taken. Relax, Harry. I’m on your side here. I might be beta, but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand urges and needs, and being in love.” Harry perked up. The “L” word, and he hadn’t even brought it up first! This was moving in a more positive direction, now. Robin went on. “I think you’re a bit young to be thinking about bonding. You have years of schooling ahead of you, H. If you and Louis fall in love, there’s no real rush. You can wait for each other.” Harry frowned. He wanted to bond Louis, and he wanted to do it soon. He wanted to be with him all the time, to mark him up, he wanted for everybody to know that they belonged to one another. And he was sure that Louis would feel the same. He had to, didn’t he? His attention snapped back to Robin as he went on.

“You have to respect the rules your mum and I decide on. I know it seems unfair, but those rules are there to keep both of you safe. I’m sure you don’t think that accidentally getting Louis pregnant is a sound plan.” Harry scoffed.

“I know what birth control is, Robin. And Louis is probably on the pill anyway, we haven’t talked about it yet but he’s not stupid.” Robin’s tone was mild.

“I’m sure he isn’t, I can’t imagine you wanting to be with anybody other than a smart and engaging boy, H. But things happen, situations can quickly heat up, and sometimes poor decisions are made, and these decisions can alter your entire life. That’s what we’re trying to avoid with these rules.”

They had arrived at the damaged section of fence, now. But Robin didn’t even look at it; his eyes were trained on his step-son.

“I’ve done my best to keep these rules as fair as possible. If it were up to your mum, dating him – and any other omega boys or girls – would be altogether out of the question. So right, first: Supervision. If he’s visiting, you’re to keep your bedroom door open. It goes without saying that your mum doesn’t want you having sex. I know we can’t stop you, it’s up to you to honor our rules. But if you choose to have sex with him, it better not be in this house. Respect your mother’s feelings on this. Second, we expect to meet his mum and that she agrees with these rules and also agrees to enforce them in her home. Third, weekends only. You are biologically inclined to focus your energies on any omega you’re attracted to and we don’t want this relationship to interfere with your studies. Fourth, your dates are to be chaperoned.”

This last one was entire too much for Harry. He’d been struggling to hold his tongue but now he kicked the base of the fence as he shouted.

“ARE YOU TAKING THE PISS? I’M NEARLY SEVENTEEN!” He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, his chest tight with the sudden urge to cry. Robin held up a hand.

“You didn’t let me finish! You can go on dates with him, but either one of us drives you to and from, or we use the gps tracker to monitor where you go.” Harry understood the implication. Were they to drive somewhere that offered privacy, say the woods or the vacant lot behind the old mall (a popular make-out and shagging spot for couples pressed for a bit of cover), they would know. Just as they would know, were they to stop at the carwash in town, that they were most likely trying to scrub the scent of sex off the seats with the industrial odor-neutralizing cleaners offered there for that very purpose

Harry knew that Robin had done his best to keep things as fair as possible, but the disappointment and sadness he felt were bigger than his ability to be rational about it. When he spoke again, his voice was raw with hurt and accusation.

“It’s not _fair!_ You and mum don’t trust me, even though I’ve done nothing wrong, ever! I do everything I’m asked to do, I keep my grades up, and for what? If I did things I wasn’t supposed to I’d understand but this isn’t _FAIR!_ ” Robins voice was quiet.

“What about missing curfew and coming home covered in a strange boy’s pheromones?” Harry threw up his hands. He didn’t want to shout but he couldn’t seem to regulate anything at the moment. His emotions were out of control, he’d never felt so unhinged. The fact was his parents wanted to keep him apart from his omega, and on the rare days they could be together they had to be watched. Harry was a responsible, dependable and obedient teenager but he was hardwired to want to be with his omega constantly, just as he was hardwired to strongly desire intimacy with him. He felt attacked on an instinctual primal level, and it was making him helpless against lashing out.

“ONE TIME! IT WAS ONCE! I’m so sorry that I got carried away and excited, excuse me for bloody LIVING!” Robin frowned at his outburst. Unable to articulate the intensity of the emotions coursing through him, he dropped his head back and shouted.

“FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!” Tears streaked his face as he balled his hands into fists. He was panting, his sides heaving as he bared his teeth. Robin’s voice was sharp.

“Harry, you need to calm down, _right now_. I want you to go to your room and do whatever you have to do to stop feeling so aggressive and emotional.” Robin had never spoken to him so firmly before, and in spite of the anger rushing through him a part of him was smart enough to feel worried by it. He nodded stiffly and stalked back to the main house.

He didn’t see his mother as he fled upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, the drawers of his dresser rattling in quiet protest. Throwing himself onto his bed face down, he took several harsh deep breaths. A strangled sob left his throat, then another. He wasn’t used to crying, which made it even worse. His throat ached as though a billiard ball had lodged itself there and his face crumpled as he crushed it into his pillow. He cried hard, shaking with relief as some of the anger began to dissipate with his tears. He wept and trembled until he was limp and dazed and, slowly, very ashamed. He’d never in his life spoken to Robin that way. Robin had been trying to _help_ him, had argued against the woman he loved for him. The shame washed over him now, making him whimper. He sat up and wiped at his eyes. Slowly getting to his feet, he padded over to his window. He’d somehow known the car would be gone, and it was. His parents had obviously decided he needed a bit of privacy for his first boy-related meltdown. God, they were so good to him even when he was being a twat. He knew loads of parents wouldn’t entertain letting their alpha child date an omega until he or she was much older than sixteen. They were trying to give him what he wanted, it was just… _the rules._ The rules _sucked._ They were rubbish.

Harry paced his room for ages before he picked up his mobile. There was a text from Louis- several lines of heart eyes and prawns going on forever. Harry smiled and texted back.

 _Miss you. Also, mum and dad want to meet your mum and dad. Ugh._ Three dots immediately popped up, and Harry covered his mouth happily as a massive smile took his entire face over.

 _Maybe we can come round for tea tonight?_ And okay, Louis was clearly not in the mood to play coy. He meant business and that was fine with Harry. The sooner they could introduce the parents, the sooner they could hang out. He found himself wondering what Louis’ mum would think about the rules his mum and Robin had come up with. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the car doors slam outside. Harry chewed at his bottom lip and slipped his mobile into his pocket. He wiped his nose with a tissue, then started the slow walk of shame down to the kitchen, where he could hear his parents’ voices.

When he walked in, neither of them looked upset or reproachful. In fact, his mum placed a bowl with a spoon jutting out of it into his hands. Cookie dough ice cream, his favorite.

“Thanks, mum” he whispered. He shuffled over to where Robin was putting some canned goods into a cabinet. His voice came out sounding timid, a bit shaky even. “Robin? I’m so sorry. I don’t know what made me act like that. I didn’t mean to shout at you. I’m so sorry.” He bit his lip as he felt tears welling up again. Robin turned to him and smiled.

“Thank you, Harry. I appreciate and accept your apology.” He lifted a large hand to ruffle his step-son’s hair. “And for what it’s worth, we were wondering when this was going to happen. I personally started expecting an outburst like that out of you well over a year ago. Welcome to the world of alpha hormones, H.” Harry frowned.

“What?” Anne chuckled.

“We’ve done quite a bit of reading, darling. We wanted to know what expect once you reached…erm…maturity.” Harry ducked his head. “Oh darling, don’t feel ashamed. Neither of us have any experience in alpha growth, it’s as new to us as it is to you. And reading about it and studying it isn’t the same as living through it. We’re going to make mistakes, love. Please try to be patient with us?” Harry looked up. His voice was hopeful.

“Mistakes? Like the rules?” Anne shook her head, smiling sadly.

“I’m afraid not, poppet. Those rules are in place to protect you and Louis. I know it seems unfair, but you need to trust us.” Harry looked down, the fight gone out of him. He nodded slowly, then whispered.

“Okay.” Robin chimed in again.

“Good lad! Now, how about a rousing game of Scrabble!”

***

“Louis please, for the love of god, SIT. STILL.” Jay Tomlinson was used to her son’s antics but this was beyond even what she was used to. They were sat in traffic, on their way to the Twist-Styles’ family home for Sunday roast. She had never seen her eldest child so agitated from sheer nerves. She tried her hardest not to sound cross with him. “If you drop that pie, so help me!” Louis shifted in his seat. He was sitting slumped far down in the passenger seat with both feet up on the dash and the pie teetering precariously on his knobby knees. “Honestly, I don’t even know why you’re so nervous. This is so unlike you!” Louis muttered something she couldn’t quite hear. “What was that?”

“I _said_ that’s because you’ve not met _Harry_.” Jay chuckled.

“Well I’m sure he’s a lovely boy Louis, and I’m certain you can handle him.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“He’s loads more than just ‘lovely’, mum! He’s my future bondmate and I don’t want to muck this up!” Jay reached over to squeeze his knee in sympathy. Louis was so much like her, he fell in love so easily. Or, he became infatuated easily and mistook it for love. She’d already seen it dozens of times, the only difference this time was that this Harry boy had parents who were clearly very interested in whomever their son chose to date. She had to admit she was impressed by that, though it also seemed a bit silly; they were teenagers, and teenagers dated around frequently. As long as Louis was safe and didn’t get himself pregnant, she was happy to let him do as he pleased. 

Because this was their first (and possibly last) meeting, Jay had opted to leave her four other children at home with her boyfriend. The Twist-Styles’ lived in a posh zip code and the last thing she’d wanted was to unleash her brood in a house full of fancy and expensive things. When they’d spoken on the phone she had notified Anne that it would be just herself and Louis. Now, as she turned into the drive, she regretted this decision. The house looked massive and she knew she was going to feel terribly out of place. She would feel less uncomfortable if she had all of her children there with her to focus on and fuss over. She glanced over at Louis, who didn’t seem the least bit surprised that he was dating Cheshire royalty, or close to it. Her voice was reproachful.

“You could have warned me, Boo. This is much more posh than I expected.” But Louis simply shrugged as he let his seatbelt retract.

“Don’t worry, mum. He doesn’t act posh, I’ll bet his mum and dad don’t, either.”

Anne opened the door to her guests with a welcoming smile, Robin right at her shoulder. Louis stood up on his tippy toes, trying to see past them. Trying to catch a glimpse of Harry. Jay hissed.

“Boo! Where are your manners! Mrs. Twist is speaking to you!” Louis looked at Anne distractedly. She smiled and repeated herself.

“And you must be Louis. Harry never stops bringing you into our conversations, it’s so lovely to meet you.” She offered a slim, soft and perfectly manicured hand. He took it and nodded. He endured the introduction to Robin, Harry’s jovial looking stepfather, then finally couldn't’ hold it in any longer. 

“Where’s Harry?” Jay cuffed the back of his head as Robin chuckled then responded.. 

“He’s in the kitchen. Go on through, it’s to the right.” He and Anne stepped aside, effectively letting him hurriedly slip between them and make a beeline to the kitchen. He heard his mother’s voice floating after him.

“...so sorry! I don’t know what’s got into him, he’s even worse than usual tonight! He’s been a menace all day, actually.”

Louis rounded the corner, and ran smack into Harry, who was just standing there, eyes wide, nostril flaring. The taller, broader boy reached out with both hands, easily steadying the smaller one. Neither boy spoke, both just using their eyes and noses to drink one another in. It had only been 48 hours since they’d last seen one another, but to each of them it had felt more like eons. Harry’s hands rested on Louis’ hips and after several long, silent moments Louis reached up to rest his own hands on Harry’s chest. They moved like slow magnets, closer, closer, until their lips were brushing over and over. Then Harry was pulling Louis into a tight hug, nuzzling at the hair at the crown of his head, kissing it, sniffing at it, then burying his face there.

Louis hooked his fingers into the collar of Harry’s shirt as he pressed his face into the warm fragrant skin of his neck. Being held this way was so calming; a heady serenity seemed to wash over and through him as they cuddled, both finally feeling the restless buzzing torment of separation slipping away. It was a strange feeling for Louis; he was perpetually keyed up and restless, prone to attention-seeking behaviour in order to keep things interesting. The effect Harry had on him was akin to that of a warm, syrupy depressant; an opiate that lulled him and quieted the constant whirring in his head. It was unfamiliar and so very, very lovely. He eased back just enough to look up through his eyelashes, his eyes locking with Harry’s. He watched the color rise on the other boy’s cheeks, and smiled. He’d done that, he’d made Harry react that way. He, Louis, made this gorgeous alpha boy feel something so intense that it caused a physical reaction. He was leaning up, rising up on his toes wanting another kiss, when a voice sharply interrupted. 

“Harry, is the table set?”

They jolted apart, both looking over at Harry’s mother. She was only a few feet away, and her eyes were as cold as her voice. They met Louis’, and as they silently appraised each other he realized that she was looking at him the way his own mother had looked at all the boys he had ever brought home. Suspiciously, distrustfully, resentfully. She didn’t like him, and she sure as hell didn’t want him anywhere near her son. It probably wasn’t even personal, but that didn’t stop Louis from feeling angry and attacked, or from twisting the knife by turning back to Harry and brushing a kiss over his bottom lip. He patted his hip and murmured.

“Go on, I need a wee and to wash up.” He didn’t, but he wanted to get away from Harry’s mum for a few moments, and he supposed he ought to see how his own mum was faring. Harry watched him, his mouth slack and his hands hanging at his sides as Louis flitted out of the room. He found his mum sitting with Robin on the sofa. Robin was about a million times warmer than Anne. He had twinkling eyes and a hearty laugh, and he seemed to be making Jay feel at home. Louis perched on the couch beside her and Robin addressed him.

“So! Finally, the young gentleman who’s got our Harry in such a fluster!”

Louis couldn’t help smiling at that. The older man took a sip of his drink, then continued in something closer to a stage whisper.

“Don’t worry about his mum, this is his first time properly liking a boy. She’s having a hard time letting go, but she’ll come round.”

Louis felt his eyebrows lift. His own voice was cautious.

“He’s not had a boyfriend before?”

Robin shook his head. 

“Nobody’s caught his eye until now. I think he was worried he wasn’t going to ever fancy anybody, if I’m being honest. So please be gentle with him, Louis. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that he’s a sensitive lad, more than most of his particular gender. It hasn’t been easy for him.”

Louis felt a protectiveness flare up in him so intensely that it made him a bit dizzy. He nodded.

“I’ll look after him, don’t worry. I won’t mess him about.” Robin was watching him closely, and after a moment he sat back and nodded. 

“Harry’s taken such a liking to you, and I trust his judgement. You seem like a fine boy, Louis. His mother and I do have some concerns, but they aren’t personal. I suppose we’ll discuss those over dinner.” Jay was nodding, and Louis felt his eyes narrow. He certainly hadn’t liked the sound of _that._ He was distracted by Harry walking into the room. His eyes sought out Louis, his dimples popping out when Louis met his gaze.

“Mum says it’s time to eat. Lou, you can sit next to me.” Louis grinned and hopped up. He allowed Harry to take his hand and lead him back to the dining room. He felt his face flush with heat when Harry pulled his chair out for him, and noticed that Robin did the same first for Jay, then for Anne. He sat and immediately placed his napkin in his lap. A moment later, below the table level, Harry’s hand found his again. They laced fingers and he watched as Harry dotingly and one-handedly piled food first onto Louis’ plate, then onto his own. 

He realized that he should have banked on Harry having impeccable manners from the way he’d acted on Friday, but he wasn’t accustomed to being treated so respectfully. It was both embarrassing and glorious. He heard little more than the sound of his own heart beating in his ears as he ate. The only thing tethering him to the table and what was happening there was the feel of Harry’s soft warm fingers holding his own. He was busy thinking about later, when Harry could show him his room. And they could be alone.

He shifted in his seat at the thought, and did his best to keep his arousal in check. It wasn’t exactly easy, not with Harry’s massive paw cradling his hand, or the way Harry’s curls fell just so over his ears and curled at the nape of his neck. He was just getting started thinking about all the ways he could kiss that lovely neck when Harry’s voice, a bit loud and definitely tense, brought him back to the table.

“But mum!” Anne was shaking her head.

“Harry, I know you and Robin discussed this already. Either one of us -or Jay- drives you, or it’s the gps. No exceptions.” Louis’ eyes narrowed. He held his tongue as an uncomfortable quiet settled over the group. He already knew Anne wasn’t keen on him dating her son, he knew it was essential to their future together that for once in his life he keep his mouth quiet, no matter how his tongue was already itching to tell her off. For the first time possibly ever Louis did the one thing multitudes of teachers had begged of him for years on end; he kept his ears open and his mouth shut. He felt his pulse rise as Anne ticked off rule after rule. The dismay he felt when Jay agreed to their terms was so strong it hurt. Her refusal to stand up for him felt like a betrayal, and he knew the car ride home was not going to be a quiet one. Anne was making it very clear that she didn’t trust Louis, or Harry for that matter. Worst of all, he learned that he and Harry would _not_ be making out upstairs in Harry’s room any time soon. The door was to remain wide open at all times, giving them zero privacy. And he could only come over on weekends?! What?! He could feel the rage building in him. And his bloody mum just sat there nodding! Agreeing! TRAITOR. 

His eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. Soon the meal would be over, and Anne had already moved on to bore them all with how great Harry was doing in school and how he needed to really buckle down this year, which was not very subtle code for ‘once dinner is over you can both be on your way’. Harry’s grip on his was tighter now, and Louis felt helpless, which only made him angrier. The meal finished up, and then Louis and Harry were finally given some time together in the kitchen to do the washing up as the parents all had a glass of wine.

Louis was sullenly standing at the sink, just staring at the suds when Harry came up behind him. Strong arms encircled him, and he leaned back against his alpha’s chest. He hated the tearful rasp in his voice, but it couldn’t be helped. He was sad, disappointed, morose, even.

“It’s just not fair.” Harry was nodding. He brushed a soft kiss just under Louis’ ear. 

“I know. We’ll think of something, alright? I can’t go a whole week not seeing you. I just...I can’t.” He felt Harry’s lips curve into a smile against his skin. “Wanna go on a date with me next weekend? We can go to the movies then go get cupcakes.” Louis sniffled.

“Multiple cupcakes? Like, 3 cupcakes? Each?” Harry nodded. 

“All the cupcakes, if that’s what you fancy.” Louis snorted.

“I fancy _you._ And your parents are going to make it very difficult for me to remain sane because Harry, I just...I fancy the pants off of you.” Louis was aghast at the words pouring out of his mouth. He didn’t _do_ vulnerable, or painfully honest. Yet here he was, spilling his guts out. But Harry simply helped himself to a sweet nibble at Louis’ earlobe.

“Well I fancy you half to death as well, so at least you have some company.” Louis turned in Harry’s arms and wrapped his own around the taller boy. They stood like that for long minutes, neither speaking, both feeling lulled by the presence, scent and touch of the other. They didn’t pull apart until Jay wandered in. She didn’t even pretend to be surprised.

“Come on, Boo. Harry’s got homework, and you probably do as well.” Harry smirked and mouthed ‘Boo?!’ at Louis. Louis leaned up to peck his lips in reply. 

“Probably.” He sighed and stepped back. “Text me?” Harry nodded.

“‘Course. Probably before you’re even home.” Louis smiled. 

“You better. I expect to be texted frequently and I also expect loads of emojis. Do not be a boring texter Harold, I implore you.” They kissed again, then Louis’ mum was leading them to the door, goodnights were said, and then Louis and Jay were in the car and on their way home. Louis stayed facing away from his mum, staring out at the rainy dark. He and his mum never fought, they agreed on almost everything. Sure, there was the occasional exasperated scolding...well, alright, those were more frequent than occasional but still, they never really argued or fought. Not the kind where they were angry at one another for more than a few minutes.

But now, as they drove toward home, all Louis could think about was that his mum didn’t even try to say that Louis was a good boy, Louis could be trusted, Louis was responsible. He tried, fleetingly, to tell himself it was because she was in awe of the Twist-Styles family and their money and their posh, posh house, but suddenly his face crumpled when he admitted to himself that no, that wasn’t it. It was that Louis was none of those things. Louis was _not_ a good boy, or trustworthy, or reliable. He was a slag who did what he wanted, when he wanted, and he let nobody stand in his way. He wasn’t good enough for Harry, and Anne could see right through him. He leaned his forehead against the window as the tears slid down his face. His mum spoke as she reached over to rest her hand on his arm, her voice gentle.

“Don’t cry, Boo. There’s ice cream at home. We’ll get some spoons and have it on the sofa along with a cuddle. It will be alright, darling. I promise you.” Louis didn’t see how it _could_ be alright, but between his mum’s soft voice and softer touch, and the his phone lighting up with a text from Harry, he felt a smidge better. He wiped his eye on his sleeve as he read the text.

 _Miss you already, skype when we’re in bed?_

Louis smiled. Harry was right, they’d make it work. They’d find a way. Louis wasn’t going to let anybody stand in his way. He texted back right away.

 _Kinky, Harold! See you in an hour?_ Harry texted back 3 prawns. Louis sighed happily. 

“I love you mum.” She patted his arm. 

“I’m glad, sweetheart. Tell Harry he’s not to keep you up past 11.” Louis laughed softly. Maybe, just maybe, his mum would help them navigate their way through this after all. He and Harry were going to need all the help they could get to survive this, he was sure of it.


End file.
